In The Dark
by Tatsuki-Jagerjaques
Summary: What happens when the term "teamwork" means working on a relationship with your teammate? Neji and TenTen are about to find out! - Shippuden
1. Chapter 1

Ok boys and girls, this one was requested by my beloved Taichou! Here ya go, T-t-t-TAICHOU! (ung?)

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Neji Hyuga, the king of stoicism, sat in his room, alone. Sometimes just being alone in the dark was enough to relieve the massive headache that was Rock Lee. Neji truly did love his team but…. Well, ok. He loved TenTen. But she didn't know it. Not yet at least. It seemed like the only time Neji could get close to her was on missions or during training. Neither of those situations did him any good because he was either trying to protect her or kick her ass. He decided not to try and show his feelings for her during either of those. Also, Rock Lee and Gai Sensei were there. They were always there, with their stupid puke-green jumpsuits. Gross.

Neji sighed and massaged his throbbing temples. He swore to himself that if he ever got over this headache without dying he would try to be a little less stoic all the time and show more emotion to those he cared about.

"Hyuga?" TenTen's voice cracked his precious silence and a ray of light shone on his face as she quietly opened his door. Although his head felt like exploding, a part of him didn't mind that she had found him.

"Oh, sorry. Were you sleeping?" She asked quietly, starting to back out of the room.

"No!" Oops, too urgent. "Uh, no. You can come in."

"Hiding from Rock Lee and Gai Sensei again?" She said with a cute smirk and a samll giggle.

"Yes, of course. Care to join me?"

"Sure thing!" She laughed as she closed the door behind her and sealed herself into a world of darkness. "Oh, it's darker than I thought. How can you see anything?"

"Byakugan," he answered with a small smile on his lips.

"Shit!" TenTen tripped on an unseen object and fell forward. Before she could hit the ground, strong hand scooped her up and placed her on a soft surface.

"There we go, I wont let you fall." Neji placed her on his bed and sat down next to her.

"Oh, You caught me, thanks Hyuga."

"Would it hurt to call me Neji?"

"Would it hurt to quit holding me so tight?" She said with a small wince on her face. He saw her face and realized he was still holding her.

Wait…. he saw her. She couldn't see him…. Now was the perfect opportunity to show her how he felt.

"Hyuga? C'mon, what are you doing?"

"Hold still,ok?" She slightly wriggled in his strong arms but was otherwise still.

He moved his head close enough to hers so that their forehead protectors were touching. He reached behind TenTen and untied her protector and took it off. He took off his protector as well. Then, he pressed his warm face gently to hers. She didn't resist but let out a small gasp.

She responded to his touch by nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. Judging by her body heat, he could tell she was blushing. He wrapped his arms around her and gently whispered to her.

"Is this what you want?" He didn't want to pressure her, he cared too much for her to do that. She let out a breathy "yes."

After she gave him permission, there was no going back. He lifted her chin and gently brushed his lips against hers, still testing the water. She hesitantly brushed back and leaned against his strong chest. Her own chest was hammering as her heart was going crazy.

"Neji-kuuuuuunnn! TenTen-kuuuunnnn!" They could hear Rock Lee all the way down the hall.

"Damn." Neji cursed under his breath.

"'Neji-kun' haha!" TenTen tried not to laugh as Neji kept cursing Lee's uncanny ability to ruin every perfect moment ever. "Don't worry, we can continue this later." She said with a small wink.

"Damnit, you're cute." He stole another kiss before Rock Lee burst through the door and began to give his usual spiel about youth and fighting and teamwork and friendship and all that jolly bull.


	2. Girl's Got Skill

Ok guys, it turns out college gives you a lot of free time so…. lol heres the second chapter!

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Once again, Team Gai leapt through the forest at amazing speeds. Their mission was to find a spy in the water village and eliminate him as a threat. After a few more minutes of leaping from tree to tree, they had arrived. They walked into the village, trying to look calm as their eyes searched the crowds of people.

"This is hopeless. Neji use your Byakugan." Tenten murmured to Neji. He was so busy enjoying her chakara signature and watching her beautiful face to even think of that. In fact, he realized he wasn't paying any attention to the mission at all. Very out of character for him.

He snapped to attention when he heard her voice and used the Byakugan to look for the spy's chakara signature. He found it almost immediately.

"This way," he said, eager to find the man and finish the mission so he could continue his previous conversation with Tenten.

They came upon the man in the center of the village. Apparently he had been waiting for them because as they spread out and surrounded him, he looked each one of them in the eye and didn't act the least bit surprised.

"Just come with us, we don't need to fight and endanger all of these innocent villagers." Gai tried to keep the situation under control but by the time he had finished his sentence, the man was lunging at Tenten.

"Wrong choice," Neji laughed to himself. The man must've thought she was the weeks among them because she was a woman. Well, he was wrong. Tenten lunged forward too and use her Exploding Dragon Strike as she flew towards him. After the smoke cleared out after her attack, she hit him again with a chakara-empowered fist. The man could really take a punch though. He quickly turned on Neji but would never make it to where he was standing. Tenten used her Iron Wall of Protection. The man didn't have time to stop and slammed face-first into the wall. Through all of this, Neji and the rest of the team just stood and watched Tenten prove her skills to the ignorant man. She quickly bound him with her wire strings and that fast, the fight was done.

"Tch, easy as pie." Tenten smirked as she looked down at the spy. Neji laughed along with her and soon enough, Gai and Rock Lee were laughing too.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The journey home was more relaxed now that the mission was done. Rock and Gai walked with the prisoner dragging his feet behind them. Neji and Tenten walked behind them, just in case.

"Since we're out of ear-shot," Tenten said quietly. Neji waited patiently and gave her time to think about what she wanted to say. "Well, what does that make us?" She paused, not wanting to say what was coming. "If Gai Sensei knew…. He would have to tell Tsunade-sama. It's the rules. We would be put on different teams and…."

"Hey," Neji gently bumped shoulders with her. "Don't worry about that. Nobody can keep a relationship from happening if it's meant to. Anyway, before they had Naruto, his parents were on different teams and they were still able to be in love."

"Yeah…." Tenten considered it. "But can we just keep it quiet for now?" She blushed and looked up at him.

He took her hand in his and slightly smiled. "Sure."


End file.
